To Forget the Damage
by JTURNING
Summary: Joy was the girl who remembered nothing of her life before a fire that she doesn't even remember. She is getting married in two weeks to Mick who was her best friend's (Fabian who died in the fire) step brother... Full summery inside. M for future chapters. Second part of the Damaged Goods series. Mystery/Fantasy/Crime
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys!**

**It has been a while and I thought lets bring the story up early but you won't mind so yeah.**

**This is the sequel to Damaged Goods.**

**Summery**

**Joy was the girl who remembered nothing of her life before a fire that she doesn't even remember. She is getting married in two weeks to Mick who was her best friend's (Fabian who died in the fire) step brother. However a dream that she has been having is bringing back a saying that Fabian always said and now his biggest secret will be revealed and will bring a whole new light to Joy's world. Even after he died this secret is still true and only Mick knows what it is. A new mystery will come to shine and will bring back characters from the first in the series 'Damaged Goods' and a few new faces. What is the secret? What has Amber got to do with it? Who is really dead? Will Mick tell Joy about the biggest secret ever in history? Or will Micheal beat him to it? find out now in To Forget the Damage!**

**So please don't hate me for this at all I have worked really hard on this although it hasn't saved the first few times so I have to keep restarting.**

**This chapter is completely Joy's point of view.**

* * *

_I'm running in this forest. A boy with brown hair is pulling me, guiding me somewhere I don't know. I turn around and there's a girl with long black hair with a burn mark up her right arm, I knew she was dangerous but I don't know why. I keep running with this boy and another one comes out but this one is completely burnt his face, his arms, everything visible was badly burnt. Next to him where two girls, I knew one of them. Patricia. We are best friends after a guy hitting on me and I was uncomfortable and she came and pretended to be my girlfriend. We slowed down and Mick was standing there with a small black box, soon he disappeared into the darkness. We finally get to a house that was on fire but the flames where black and white. It had the word 'Anubis' carved into a metal plate above the door. Then the boy dragged me in the house but there was no fire, it was just grey. He led me to a mirror._

_"Joy, Remember nothing of the past as it will only bring destruction in the future." he cupped my face as a tear rolled down my cheeks._

_"What does that mean Fabian?" with that he pushed me in the mirror..._

I always wake up at that point every time I have that dream. I have had that same dream on and off for the last six months and I don't know why.

I am in bed with an empty space next to me so I know what Mick is doing. I look over to the door where my wedding dress is hanging there. Yeah it has been two years since I first met him in the hospital and he's taken care of me all that time and I just fell for him in the end. So I am getting married in two weeks. Yet I am having this strange felling inside and I just don't know why.

I get out of bed and walk down stairs where Mick is making me breakfast like he always does however I am usually woken up and eat in the kitchen but on the odd occasion he makes me breakfast in bed. So I hug him from behind as he hasn't noticed me yet.

"You know I can make my own breakfast Mick." I tell him as he jumps at the sudden touch on his shoulders.

"I know but I want to Joy and when we get married I will make you your favourite breakfast when ever you want it." he says as he turns away from the toast to kiss me on my lips. They where dry so I knew he hadn't drunk or eaten anything yet. So I walk over to the stove and start cooking eggs.

"What are you doing I am making you your breakfast?" Mick asked me.

"I'm making yours, how does a fry up for you sound with a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds like a dream." he gave me a smile that was so sweet it made my heart melt. "When we get married in two weeks I want you to remember it for the rest of your life."

"Remember nothing of the past as it will only bring destruction in the future." I say remembering my dream and what that boy said.

_Smash._

I turn around and Mick looked at me like he just heard a ghost a shattered glass on the floor by his feet. "Where did you hear that?" he asked it was really weird I have never seen him act like that before.

"Some guy in my dream said it." I don't know why he was acting like this.

"What did he look like?" He asked, "It is important that you tell me now Joy. What did he look like?" He came over to me luckily without stepping on the glass.

"I never see his face all I remember is that he had brown hair and I called him, I called him the same name of your brother the one that died two years ago." I said. With that Mick dropped his arms and went and got the dust pan and brush to sweep up the shards of glass. He came back and started to sweep when his hand slipped and he cut his finger. I rush over to him and hold his had and took out the glass that was stuck in there and noticed the blood trickling down his hand so I sucked his bleeding finger and took it out my mouth and went to the draw and got out a plaster and put it round the cut.

"What will I do with out you Joy?"

"Go insane and probably take better care of yourself."

"Sorry for a second ago it was just Fabian always used to say that." Now I know why he was acting like that.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't and do you want to know why?"

"Ok why?"

"Because I love you." I kissed him on his lips now moist from the last kiss. When the kiss was broken he hugged me and I looked out the window and noticed a white feather falling to the ground however I notice this a lot and just don't tell Mick in case I am going crazy, I knew it wasn't a feather from a bird because it was too big. I close my eyes and enjoy the hug.

When we finished making and eating our food I went in the shower and let the water trickle down my body as the steam took away my worries and cares and looking forward for the future however I never knew what was yet to come.

* * *

**Well guys what do you think about the new part in the series of Damaged Goods I spent ages on this so I really hope you like it.**

**Question of the Chapter...**

**What do you think the saying in the story actually mean?**

**Recommendation,**

**I am recommending a game that is so old fashioned it is untrue know as Tetris I just got back into playing the game and now I can't stop.**

**So until next time guys,**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys!**

**So I hope you liked the first chapter I worked really hard on it although I rewrote it about 20 times.**

**So I am kind of down and want to escape from my world so here you go the world I have made.**

* * *

**Nobody's point of view**

Joy was sitting on the bed looking at her wedding dress that she decided wasn't going to be white and decided to have it a royal purple, the strap wrapped round her neck and she didn't want frills so it goes straight down to the floor. Her shoes where in her lap, 4 inch heals and looked more like sandals. She was smiling at the biggest day in her life and just couldn't wait but soon she drifted off into a deep sleep...

**_Joy's point of view_**

_I was in the forest again, the boy was dragging me through however we are heading away from the house we weren't running this time they where walking deeper and deeper, I didn't notice anyone but the two of us. This time we stopped at a lake._

_"Joy why do you bring me back here all the time?" he asked me with worried eyes._

_"What do you mean Fabian? How am I keeping you here? It's just a dream."_

_"This isn't the time she's coming for you." he cupped my cheek._

_"Who is?"_

_"Amber?"_

_"Who's Amber?"_

_"I forgot that you have forgotten everything of your past life, you forgot everyone and everything and you can only remember me in this place."_

_"Fabian I don't understand, where are we?"_

_"Joy I can't help you we don't have long and there is so much I need to tell you."_

_"Fabian your not making any sense. Just tell me what's going on!" I am really annoyed with him now what is so important?_

_"Ask Mick about the Pure royals."_

_"Why?" with that he pushed me into the lake..._

Why is it always when he pushes me into something I wake up.

Mick walks into the room with a cup of tea in my mug, he sets it down on my table and sits next to me.

"Enjoy your little nap?" he asked me as he gave me a small cuddle with one arm and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Not so good I keep dreaming of that guy but this time he took me to a lake."

"Really? How odd."

"This time he said to ask you something about Pure royals. Does that mean anything to you?"

The silence in the room told me everything he knew what it meant but he wasn't going to tell me anytime soon.

"So you keep telling me you see my brother in your dreams but you never tell me where you are?"

It never really occurred to me but it was true I want to tell him because I don't want it coming true. "It starts off in a forest and useually ends up in a house called Anubis I think but this time it was the other way around."

"Your remembering." he said and I looked at him and I don't know what he is saying what does he mean by that I am remembering of course I am it is my dream unless... it wasn't a dream. My eyes close tightly...

_I am feeling hot and that boy is there with another lad, the other lad opened the door and there was a fire..._

_"No!" I yell but I don't know why and with that the house went up in flames I managed to get into cover quickly but the other lad ran out seemed to be unharmed and no where in sight. I look over and the guy from my dreams was stuck under a piller. I run over to rescue him but I begin to chock on the fumes and then I black out..._

I open my eyes and I am on the floor and Mick is shaking me. "Joy what happened?"

"I remembered a fire and feeling the fumes in my lungs and..." I look out side and I see a face out side, it was the face of the boy who opened the door in that house. "Hay!" I yell as I run to the window by this time he disappeared in black smoke.

Mick looked over knowing what happened but refused to tell me, he knew what was going on and I am going to find out what.

* * *

**Well what do you think people.**

**Question...**

**What is a Pure Royal?**

**Recommendation,**

**The film the da vinci code because it is totally amazing**

**see ya next time don't forget to review**


End file.
